


Goodbye to You

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Complete, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Saying goodbye to each other, Obi-Wan and Amidala are. Episode III, The timeframe will be. Only first chapter, this is. Too many possible goodbyes to be had in Star Wars, there are.
Collections: Obidala Network





	1. Obi-Wan to Padme

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

Words cannot express enough,  
The sadness I feel about leaving you, love.  
We both know that it’s all for the best,  
But If I am without you, I’ll be in eternal unrest.

Nothing in the universe will ever compare  
To the times and the deep love that we share.  
The precious memories you made with me,  
In my heart they will forever be.

I shall never forget your deep brown eyes,  
Those that contain a flame that never dies.  
Neither shall I forget your soft, sweet lips,  
The ones that gave me such a sweet kiss.

Never will I forget your caring touch,  
Or the look you would give me when I would worry too much,  
Or those torrid, passionate nights of ecstasy  
Which you so willingly gave to me.

Your children will have no memory of you,  
But I know you love them as much as I do.  
I wish they could know about their mother,  
So perfect, so caring and such a wonderful lover.

I wish I didn’t have to leave you here.  
I wish I could always have you near.  
I wish we were not to be torn apart.  
I wish I didn’t have to break our hearts.

Give me now just one more kiss,  
One that I shall eternally miss.  
I find I can barely say goodnight.  
How much more the sad word goodbye?

Through all the tears and all the regret,  
Always remember, never forget,  
That I will love you for all time,  
I will always be yours, and you will always be mine.

~Obi-Wan


	2. Padme to Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye to each other, Obi-Wan and Amidala are. Episode III, The timeframe will be. Only first chapter, this is. Too many possible goodbyes to be had in Star Wars, there are.

Obi-Wan,

My life, my love, my only one,

I will never be able to go on once you are gone.

My salty tears have formed a river,

One that will flow to you and for you forever.

I cannot bare to watch you go,

Even though in my heart I know

You’ll find your way back to me someday,

And when that time comes, I will do all in my power to make you stay.

Your kisses used to wash away my fears,

But now the mere memory of them brings me tears.

Your warm smile which used to comfort me

Now makes me cry until I can barely see.

With your goodbye, with your adieu,

You take my broken heart with you,

So no matter the place or circumstance

I will always be with you in a distance.

I entrust to you the lives of my children.

Tell them constantly how much I love them.

Remember that I shall always love you as well,

For me, there will never be anyone else.

I cannot imagine you anywhere else,

Other than beside me and as part of myself.

Me without you just doesn’t feel right.

We belong together, like day and night.

I don’t want you to go away,

But I know I can’t make you stay.

I know this love we have for each other is wrong,

But I guess that’s what makes it so strong.

Spirits of the wind, give my words flight

And let him hear them before tonight:

My love for you will forever be true,

If you must go, my love, then goodbye to you.

~ Padmé


	3. Obi-Wan to Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye to each other, Obi-Wan and Amidala are. Episode III, The timeframe will be. Only first chapter, this is. Too many possible goodbyes to be had in Star Wars, there are.

Anakin,

You were my first and only Padawan.

You are still thought to be the Chosen One.

They told me to have faith in you

And in all the things that you could do.

My master saw something special in you.

He was so convinced of it too.

I tried to have the same patience as he.

I never imagined you could betray me.

In you, I know, I saw a lot of potential,

But I never saw anything particularly special.

I thought you weren’t different from everyone else.

But now I find I should correct myself.

I should have seen the rage rising in you,

This rage that seems to control what you do.

I should have felt your uncontrollable anger

And found some way to make it simmer.

You’re mad at me, I know you are,

But I had to stop it before it went too far.

I had to do what I so reluctantly did,

You dueled with me, and you ended up dead.

I didn’t want to fight with you,

But you pushed me, and so I had to.

I didn’t want for it to end the way it did.

I wish it had been me who had been killed instead.

She hates us now, both me and you,

You because of what you did, and me for what I had to do.

I guess she must have told you by already,

That I love her, and she used to love me.

I realize that I do not know

Why you turned from me, why you decided to go.

I realize also that this might not all be your fault.

Maybe I am the one to be blamed for it all.

Is it because I love your wife?

Did I do something to ruin your life?

Or maybe you’ve just really hated me from the start.

I still think I did something to tear us apart.

I loved you as if you were a son,

More than just a Padawan,

Always a friend, almost a brother,

I never dreamed it would end this way, never ever…

I’m sorry, my friend, I’m really sorry,

I don’t care if you won’t ever forgive me,

I’m sorry I had to kill you,

You know and I know I really didn’t want to.

I can’t make you turn back to me,

But maybe someday someone else will, you’ll see.

Goodbye to you, then, if this is how it must end,

I know that fate will find a way, and we’ll see each other again.

~ Obi-Wan


	4. Padme to Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye to each other, Obi-Wan and Amidala are. Episode III, The timeframe will be. Only first chapter, this is. Too many possible goodbyes to be had in Star Wars, there are.

Anakin,

As I write my goodbye to you,

As I wonder what else there is for me to do,

I wonder as well why I still cry

When I shouldn’t be anymore, no, not I.

I hear of the things you’ve done,

And it’s hard for me to believe that this is the same one,

The same little boy who called me an “angel”,

The same loving man who I found very special.

Your eyes used to have an adventurous light,

But now all I see is an anger dark as night.

The smile on your face is no longer warm,

Instead it shows evil and harm.

It was painful when you said goodbye,

My heart was so heavy I thought I would die.

But did you know that I was saved

By the very same man you so willingly betrayed?

Did you know that he loves me?

And that he’d always hidden his feelings of jealousy?

He did not betray you out of his own free will;

He’s loved me forever, and he loves me still.

Did you know you made us lose sleep,

And that we worry so much about you that we often weep?

I loved you with all of my heart.

How dare you go and tear it apart?

I don’t know what they did to you,

But you are not the same man I thought I knew.

I don’t think I know you anymore;

You’re not the man you were before.

He said it’s all over, he said you were dead.

You have no idea what that did to my head.

I have no more tears left to cry,

And so to him, and to you, I say goodbye.

Sooner or later, I know I’ll forget you,

And all the horror I imagine you’ll do

You’ll forget me as well someday

I think it should be easier on both of us that way.

I owe you nothing, and you mean nothing to me.

I’m going to be all right, you will see.

You really are dead, he was right all this time,

I guess it’s something I can no longer deny.

Goodbye to you, then, and to all I knew of you.

I see there’s nothing else I can do.

You’re lost to me now, and you’ll be lost forever,

I can never have you back…never…ever…

Padmé


End file.
